


Take a bite of my heart tonight

by TaeoftheFae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Akaashi Keiji, Top Akaashi Keiji, Trophy Husband Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeoftheFae/pseuds/TaeoftheFae
Summary: Keiji returns home from work to his husband looking delicious, as usual. A beautiful start to his vacation begins.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Take a bite of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because I wanted some more akaboku in my life lol. Also, I finally felt motivated to write. Sorry if it sucks fsdjksdlfj

Akaashi sighed, shutting the door behind him as he entered his home. A hand went up to loosen his tie, shoulders wanting to relax after being so tensed. A rustling noise was heard from the direction of the kitchen. Snapping his head towards it, a smile started to crawl across his face. There was only one person that could be. His shoes clacked against the tiled floor of the entryway as Keiji rolled his suit jacket off his shoulders. Placing the black jacket on a nearby coat rack, he took a step further and leaned against the doorway. A smirk overtook his smile.

Koutarou was wearing a cute apron that said _Kiss the Cook_. He was decorating a cake behind the counter. His golden eyes widened when he saw the other was watching him. 

“Keiji! You’re home early,” Koutarou grinned. He put the frosting bag on the granite counter and walked around to where his husband was standing. Quickly leaning down, Koutarou gave the other a sweet kiss, arms wrapping around Keiji’s waist, momentarily. The dark-haired beauty returned the press of lips, smiling when he tasted sweet frosting. Whenever Koutarou felt like baking, he would always try the homemade frosting several times throughout the process. He claimed he had to get the taste, ‘Just right,’ but Keiji knew the other’s sweet tooth couldn’t help itself. 

He pulled the slightest bit away, still able to feel each other’s breath. “Finished early.. I wanted to start my vacation as soon as possible.” He kissed his love once more. The hours of paperwork he crunched through were worth it. Now he had a week of just him and his husband. Absolute heaven. 

Koutarou giggled into another kiss before stepping back. “Oh! I made you a cake to celebrate!” The taller of the two went over to said dessert, showing it off proudly. “It’s been so long since you had a break like this…” His smile was warm. It was as sweet looking as the chocolate cake, with a pink frosting heart in its center. Keiji almost felt bad for the sinful thoughts that started to form at seeing his lover’s pleased face… _Almost_. 

“I just finished it, at least. We can have it after dinner.” Koutarou took off his apron, hung it up, and opened the refrigerator. They had some leftovers from the other night. Koutarou always missed the other when he left for work. He would always have to find something to do to bide the time. When he wasn’t training at the gym, he decided to learn how to cook and bake! That way he could make yummy things for Keiji when he got home! 

It took some time for Keiji’s family to be okay with their relationship. They had to overcome hurdle after hurdle. If it wasn’t about them being both men, then it was about how Koutarou didn’t exactly have a stable job. Before meeting his husband, Koutarou survived through part-time job after part-time job. When Keiji’s family learned that, they made sure to take jabs at him being a glorified trophy husband every time they could. Joke’s on them; Koutarou didn’t care about being a trophy husband. He loved Keiji and knew the other loved him just as much, and that’s all that mattered.

Stormy eyes narrowed, appreciating his love’s outfit for the first time that day. When he left for work in the morning, the other was still naked in bed. Remembering last night made heat spread through his body. Keiji’s eyes scanned down Koutarou’s back, taking in the skin showing from his crop top and high-waisted shorts. Speaking of those shorts, they hugged the curves of his lover’s ass so perfectly that Keiji thought he was going to snap. 

Humming, Koutarou shuffled through some containers. He got lost in thought fairly easily. Before he knew it, the fridge door was shut and he could feel Keiji’s body pressing up against his back. It started with a brush along his bicep. 

"You've been working on your arms more," Keiji stated, lightly pressing into the flesh with his fingertips. 

"Ah, yeah. I've been focusing on my legs so much that I didn't want to leave them out," Koutarou flexed his arms, laughing softly. The laugh quickly stopped when Keiji massaged his arms roughly, slowly working them to his shoulders. The taller had to bite his lips to keep from moaning. Now, he was well aware of the mood Keiji was in tonight. 

"Kou," a breath hot against his neck.

"Yes, Keiji?" Koutarou felt teeth scrap under his jaw, followed by a fevered lick. 

"Take off your shirt."

Koutarou could feel himself shiver as he wrestled his shirt over his head and flung it across the room with the grace only a locker room alumnus could provide. Keiji’s eyes dilated watching those muscles flex. His mouth was practically watering at the meal that was in his arms. He bit Koutarou's tricep and pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck, sucking a hickey there. Another one to join the others from previous nights. 

Koutarou rested his forehead against the cold metal of the refrigerator. His face flushed so red. When he wanted to make something for the other, he didn’t think about becoming his dinner, instead. After taking off his shirt, Koutarou’s nipples were already hardened against the cold air of the room. It didn't take long before his lover's hands started to play with them. Koutarou threw his head back against Keiji's shoulder, letting out a soft whine. He loved it when Keiji got this riled up. Koutarou's body felt hypersensitive to his touch, knowing how those hands have treated him before and anticipating how he'll be treated tonight. 

"How are you feeling, love?" Keiji asked, as if he wasn't turning Koutarou's brain to mush. 

"I'm good. This is good," Koutarou’s hand covered his mouth, muffling another moan as a hand left his chest and trailed down, running along his abs. The dark-haired man hesitates for a moment, letting the heat of his hand seep into his husband's abdomen. Has his body always felt this hot? Then, Koutarou let out a gasp as the hand grabbed the meat of his thigh and started to massage there.

Keiji was thriving. Feeling his lover’s muscles tense and relax under his touch. Feeling the thickness of that body he knows his husband poured hours into. Truly, it didn’t matter to Keiji whether his lover had muscles or not, but he knew working out and preserving his physique was something Koutarou took the utmost pride in. That being said, Keiji was going to show Koutarou just how much he’s willing to worship every inch of his body. Both of his hands were on those delectable thighs, pressing the other closer to him. Koutarou’s head slumped forward again; his hands supported him against the fridge as he curved his body back. Keiji wasted no time slipping a leg between the other’s, kissing the back of his neck. 

Koutarou felt like he could die. His heart was racing and he was sure his body temperature would break a thermometer at this point. His panting breaths were causing a fogginess on the metal of the fridge door. His eyes could just make out the other’s in the reflective material. Those stormy eyes looked so dark as they watched Koutarou unravel. 

“How about we take off those shorts.. Unless you would rather save this for later?” Keiji left the question open. If Koutarou wanted to take a break, they could always pick this up afterward. His lover turned his head back so fast, an incredulous look on his face. 

“No! I mean, yes! I mean.. Yes, the shorts… No, let’s do this now.” Koutarou shouted and stumbled over those words. Keiji kissed him and smiled.

“Okay.” As short and sweet as his tone sounded, calloused hands started to unbutton those pants. Before Koutarou could hide his face again, Keiji leaned forward and kissed him again. There was a bite to his lips, followed by a slow lick, asking to deepen the kiss further. Like always, Koutarou gave in, opening his mouth enough for that tongue to join his. The sound of his shorts hitting the floor was barely heard over the wet kisses being shared. Koutarou didn’t realize how much he was already leaking until he felt long fingers rub at his already hard cock. Yup, he could really die, right now.

The moan that tore through Koutarou’s throat, sent a rush of heat down Keiji’s spine. The other never ceased being so sexy. His hands quickly pulled down his lover’s underwear, finally tugging at his dick. Those muscled thighs tensed before Koutarou’s hips followed the movement of Keiji’s hand. As much as it killed Keiji, he stopped jacking Koutarou off, rushing to undo his own pants and shove them down. His dick only needed a few tugs before it was fully hard. He lined up his dick so that it was between those beautiful thighs, curving close to Koutarou’s leaking dick. His hand went back around Koutarou, twisting and rubbing, going low enough to tug at his own cock, as well. One of Koutarou’s hands joined his, helping him jerk them both off. 

Koutarou’s jaw slacked, letting every pant and breathy whine out without restraint. Keiji’s teeth bit at his neck, kissing down to his back. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Keiji’s other hand crawled up his chest, pinching and scratching at a forgotten nipple. Tears were starting to build up in the corners of Koutarou’s eyes, making his vision glassy. His body stiffened with a jolt, his core tightening up, before he came on the fridge door.

Keiji’s hand kept going, through the other’s orgasm, until Koutarou’s cock was spent. Seeing his lover’s body start to melt against the fridge, and hearing him come down from his high, Keiji felt his dick throb. He grit his teeth. He didn’t come yet, but he didn’t want to overwork the other so soon. During his brief mental turmoil, he felt those thighs close themselves around his dick. 

“Go ahead, Keiji… Help yourself.” Even while tired, Koutarou managed to grin back at the other, a glint in his eyes. Invigorated, Keiji gripped that waist and started to thrust between those thighs. All of the precum from earlier made the movement easier, but there was still a slight burn to it that just turned Keiji on even more. Koutarou was feeling overstimulated and it felt so good. A sob finally broke from him as some tears escaped his eyes. Keiji started muttering how he loved him over and over again. How perfect Koutarou was for him. Koutarou’s heart felt so full as he tried to keep his thighs together. After a few more thrusts, Keiji came, adding to the mess on the fridge. 

They rested there for a moment, just hearing and feeling each other's breathing. When they both calmed down, Keiji removed himself from Koutarou’s body, reaching for a nearby towel to start cleaning up the mess they made. Koutarou stepped to the side and leaned his back against the counter. There was cum on his chest and abdomen. With a sigh, he reached over for another towel and started to clean himself off. By the time he was done, Keiji had already gathered up their discarded clothes.

“A shower and then dinner?” Keiji suggested, holding out a hand to his love. 

“I mean, with how much you bit me, I’d think you already had dinner…” Koutarou laughed. A bright grin lit up his face. “But yeah, that sounds nice.” He grabbed onto his husband’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Keiji and Koutarou made their way upstairs to the shower. The chocolate cake on the counter left forgotten. The lovebirds were too preoccupied with a different kind of cake, on the mind, to bother with the actual dessert for the next several hours. This surely was the best way to start their vacation.


End file.
